


I’ve got you memorized

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Come play, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: strip scrabble





	I’ve got you memorized

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i write the ideas that i get in the middle of the night
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

“ _Dan!_ I’m _bored_ ,” Phil whined from his spot on the couch. 

There was no reaction from the lump on the couch that was Dan, not even a general glance in Phil’s direction. Huffing out an annoyed breath, he picked up the sock he’d discarded on the coffee table and threw it at Dan. It hit him square in the face, Phil’s dismal aim true for once. Dan looked over to Phil, as if surprised he was still sitting there.

“Why did you throw a sock in my face?” he asked, tossing it back at Phil, though it missed and fell to the floor.

“‘Cause I’m bored and you’re on your phone.”

“Weren’t _you_ just on your phone?” Dan locked his phone and sat it on the coffee table, making Phil grin.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not now.”

Dan rolled his eyes and dug his toes into the fleshy part of Phil’s thighs that Dan’s feet had just been tucked under. 

“And what do you propose we do, Phil?”

Phil pondered for a second. What he really wanted was to pull Dan into their bedroom and try and rid himself of this restless energy coursing through him, but he knew Dan wouldn't let him have it that easy. Dan liked to be courted, wooed. Pulling him into the bedroom and asking to fuck him wasn’t gonna get him anywhere.

“We could play a game?” Phil didn’t wait for a response, just stood and walked to their tower of games, carefully extracting one from the precarious pile.

“Scrabble? Really?” 

Phil didn’t let Dan’s pessimism get him, though. He sat on the opposite side of the coffee table and started setting the game up.

“Want to make it interesting?” He didn’t make eye contact while asking, lest he blush and ruin the whole ‘seduction’ bit.

“Like play for money? I thought that ‘Capita£ester’ bit was just a joke.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, not for money. For clothes.”

Dan cocked his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean?”

Phil couldn’t tell if he was just taking the piss and wanted to make Phil suffer a bit or not, but he looked Dan in the eyes. “No, like whoever gets the least points each turn loses an item of clothing.”

There was a beat of silence before Dan threw his head back and laughed so loudly, Phil was sure the neighbors could hear. Although, to be fair, that was one of the more innocent sounds they were subjected to.

“Are you really telling me you want to play strip Scrabble?”

“Yes,” Phil said firmly, shaking the bag of letters and handing them each the necessary number of tiles.

“You’re ridiculous,” Dan chuckled, but slid down the couch so he was seated on the floor across from Phil.

He tried to keep from smirking at his victory, just shuffled his tiles around to make a decent word. They played a round of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would start and Phil pouted when Dan won, but focused his attention back on his letters.

“There,” Dan said proudly, placing the tiles down. “V-O-R-E. Vore. Seven points.”

Phil tsk’d. “Really, Dan?”

“Those are the letters you gave me.” Dan didn’t bother disguising the smug tone of his voice, so Phil just rolled his eyes a little fondly and took his turn.

“W-A-R-N. Warn. On a triple letter tile, so that’s…” he pretended to count, “fifteen? If my counting is correct. That means it’s time to strip Mr. Howell.”

Dan gave him a cheeky smile before leaning forward and slowly peeling a sock off. 

“No! That’s cheating! I want real clothes.” This just made Dan laugh again, the boisterous and happy laugh that reminded Phil of summer and coffee and home. His distraction ended, though, as Dan slowly peeled his t-shirt off. 

He wasn’t as toned as he had been last year; a year’s worth of stress and being so busy they could barely think had gotten a little in the way of working out, but Dan was just as breathtaking sans abs. 

“My turn?” Dan was using that voice that said that he knew exactly how much of an effect he was having on Phil, but he didn’t do anything more than pout his lips and fiddle with his letters. 

Phil wondered if he’d put too much stock in his self control.

-

The score varied from turn to turn. Sometimes Dan would play a word that left Phil taking off two pieces in a row, other times he got to watch as more and more of Dan’s supple skin was revealed.

There were only a few more tiles left, and Phil didn’t have too many options, but as Dan took his last turn and put up “cat” for five points, waiting for Phil to play to see if Dan’s boxers - his last clothing item - would go, Phil started to think he’d been tricked.

“Did you lose on purpose?” It didn’t escape him that though Dan often won this game, Phil was still sitting in his boxers, a t-shirt, and one errant sock.

Dan feigned surprise, placing a hand over his bare chest. “How could you accuse me of such a thing?”

Phil looked at him suspiciously before placing “craft” on the board for ten points. Dan stood and painfully slowly, he lowered his boxers until all he wore was a smirk.

-

It was a testament to his occasional patience that Phil had been able to walk Dan to the bedroom, rather than flipping the board and attacking him like he had wanted to.

He hadn’t, though. They had both walked in a calm and orderly fashion, though they did stop numerous times because Phil couldn’t exactly be asked to walk all the way to their room with a naked Dan and not stop at least once or twice to grab and kiss at all the soft skin in front of him.

Once they got into the room, Dan pushed Phil onto the bed, crawling predatorily up his body and setting himself atop Phil’s thighs. His arousal was more obvious than Phil’s, hidden by the thin material separating their bodies and Phil had never been happier that Dan had cheated on a game. 

“You won. Do you want your prize now?” 

Dan didn’t bother waiting for a response, and honestly Phil wasn’t sure if he could get his vocal cords to work even if he wanted to, watching Dan slither down his body, pulling on his boxers as he went. Phil’s cock, already semi hard from watching Dan slowly strip in front of him for half an hour, gave a twitch as Dan took it in his hand and pumped a few times, and he grew to full hardness. 

The warmth of Dan’s tongue dipped into the folds of Phil’s foreskin and licked the precome pooling there enthusiastically, as if it was his favorite flavor. Though knowing Dan and his affinity for having a cock in his mouth, it very well could be.

“Stop teasing,” Phil’s voice strained, carding his hands through Dan’s hair.

Dan kept his eyes locked with Phil’s as he backed away for a second before moving back down and nearly taking him to the hilt. Phil’s hips bucked up in surprise, making Dan gag a little, but Phil didn’t get a chance to apologize before Dan was working him back down his throat again. 

Dan was so good with his mouth, it always made Phil’s head spin. Whether he was deepthroating like he was now, or moving slowly and carefully - taking his time to lick and suck every inch - it was Phil’s favorite. He was lucky that Dan enjoyed being on his knees so much.

-

It took all of Phil’s self control to get Dan to stop, an embarrassingly short amount of time later. He was panting and whining and ready to come at a moment's notice, but that wasn’t where he had hopes for this going.

“Wanna fuck you,” Phil whined, thankful that Dan had finally pulled off and was watching Phil speak with hooded eyes and red, puffy lips.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed easily, moving to trade places with Phil in the middle of the bed.

Phil stood and shucked his boxers the rest of the way off, removing his single sock and t-shirt, too. He grabbed the lube out of his bedside table and settled himself on his knees behind Dan, who had dropped down to his elbows, back arched, making his round ass stick out enticingly.

Using a liberal amount of lube, knowing that Dan would complain about the mess later, but appreciate the slick slide, Phil traced around Dan’s rim, slowly. His hips wiggled impatiently and Phil couldn’t stop himself from swatting the plump cheeks, delighting in the catch of breath and subsequent whine from Dan. 

“Green?”

“Green,” Dan replied, voice breathier than when he’d last spoken.

Phil slowly slid the first finger in, hips thrusting subconsciously at the way Dan’s body sucked him in greedily. He took his time, both to tease Dan (because he could and they knew each other’s boundaries) and to make sure he was properly stretched. Dan occasionally liked a little stretch, liked the feeling of being spread wide by Phil, but that never stopped Phil from making sure he was prepped enough that it never hurt more than they intended it to.

After another finger, and a few pumps of the third, Dan was whining that he was ready, and a stronger man wouldn’t even have been able to resist Dan when he was whiny and desperate like he was at that moment.

“Yeah, yeah, _yeah_ ,” he whined as the head of Phil’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle.

It didn’t take long until he was demanding more, tired of the slow pace. Phil braced himself with one hand on Dan’s hip, the other grabbing onto the yielding flesh of Dan’s ass, and thrust in slowly. Once he was bottomed out and Dan had taken a second to catch his breath and nod, Phil started a relentless pace.

Dan used the leverage being on his elbows had given him, and met every thrust of Phil’s with a litany of ‘ah, ah, ahs,’ and if Phil didn’t know any better, he would almost say it sounded like he was singing.

“Fuck, Dan.” Phil was getting close far faster than he had expected, but he was only human. How could his body not be hurtling towards an orgasm when he had a beautiful, wonderful person letting him use his body, and giving him so much pleasure that he was surprised he wasn’t blacking out.

“Close,” Dan groaned in response, causing Phil to lean forward and move his hand from its bruising grip on Dan’s hip to wrap his long fingers around his leaking cock.

“Ahh! _Philll_.” He was being far too loud, but Phil couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Phil swiped his thumb over the slit of Dan’s cock, gathering the leaking precome and holding it in front of his panting mouth. Dan wrapped his lips around the finger, sucking and letting his teeth drag across the pad of Phil’s thumb, causing Phil’s whole body to shiver.

“God, Dan. You’re gonna kill me.”

Dan’s smug smile was just barely visible from where Phil was perched behind him. Phil’s hand connected with Dan’s bum again, a little harder this time, and the smug expression was replaced by Dan’s mouth dropping open and a loud moan falling from it. Feeling a little smug himself, Phil focused back on thrusting into Dan, feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching. 

It only took a few more thrusts and Dan clenching tight around him for Phil to shout out loud as his body pumped come into Dan’s stretched hole. 

He took a second to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. Dan didn’t have a chance to whine, like Phil knew he would, before Phil was bending forward and liking a stripe over the red and puffy hole that was slowly leaking out his come. Dan let out a shocked gasp, which only spurred Phil’s movements on. 

Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s red and twitching cock, pumping it just slow enough that he knew Dan wouldn’t come right away. He wanted to drag this out a bit, make Dan feel even half as amazing as he always made Phil feel.

“Oh, Phil. Fuck, please!” Dan was just babbling at that point. His eyes were squeezed shut so tight it almost looked painful.

Not bothering to remove his mouth from its work on Dan’s rim, Phil gave Dan’s cock a few more tugs, twisting his wrist in just the way he knew Dan liked, and he was rewarded with a cry and Dan’s whole body going rigid as he came all over Phil’s hand and the duvet underneath them.

Phil gave a few more kitten licks to Dan’s trembling hole before manhandling Dan onto his back and making his way forward to kiss Dan and deposit all the come Phil had gathered onto his waiting tongue.

-

They kissed for a few minutes, long after the come was gone and the thrill of doing something dirty and nefarious had passed. It wasn’t kissing for a means to an end, it was just kissing because they loved kissing and loved each other.

Once Dan’s body stopped shaking and Phil’s heartbeat had returned to a normal pace, he flopped down to lay next to Dan on the bed.

“You’re a cheater,” Phil said, linking fingers with Dan. He liked being close after sex and Dan didn’t always, so this was their compromise.

“I take it you’re not too upset?”

Dan’s eyes were still firmly shut, and it gave Phil an opportunity to just soak up all the quintessential ‘Dan’ things he didn’t always have time to notice: the way his dimples were obvious even when he wasn’t smiling. The dusting of moles and freckles, spread around his face in random little bursts of color. The little rosy patch on his cheek that was bright and flushed as he laid there. Even though Phil couldn’t see them, he knew the exact shade of coffee-brown that his eyes were, too. 

“I can feel you staring, creep.”

“Can’t see this though, can you?” Phil grabbed the pillow from behind his head and hit Dan’s stomach with it, just hard enough to take him by surprise.

“You’re dead, Lester!”

If they spent the next twenty minutes having a pillow fight rather than the important adult things that probably waited for them, well then, no one really needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184726236416/ive-got-you-memorized) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1125939838513901569)


End file.
